2013-04-19 - The Waitress and the Warrioress
Kara Zor-El was again doing a shift at Jim's Diner in San Francisco. For a job, she really doesn't do it very often. At least she has a good excuse, plus Jim knows it - he just likes the idea of how whenever Kara waitresses, his customer base triples - especially the college guys from SFU. It doesn't matter that he promised Kara that he wouldnt go advertising that Supergirl works here (as she didnt see the need for him to advertise to supervillains). Word of mouth keeps spreading about a waitress who people claim is Supergirl, though some say maybe she's a mutant or metahuman. Ever since the blonde Kryptonian teen came to the planet and kept neglecting to use her secret identity (wanting to have Supergirl associated with normal stuff occasionally, not just disasters), it often seems any time there's a blonde girl doing some physical feat of strength or flying around, people assume it's Supergirl. As Kara's shift is only a short bit from ending, she sees the four college guys who come to the diner every single week that she waitresses, to questino her endlessly about if she's really Supergirl. She sighs a bit and heads over to their table. "Hi guys... can I take your order?" Guy 1 starts to say, "Can you-" Supergirl interrupts, "And if you ask me to prove I'm Supergirl ... again.... for the 47th time since I started working here, I will throw you into orbit. I swear I will. I really, really swear I will" Guy one sits there, mouth still open, thinking of how to change what he was going to ask, "caaaan you.... uh.... let me... um.... order a half 7-up, half coke?" Guy #2 nudge Guy #1: "You know if she could do that that would definitely prove that she's -" Guy #3 says, "Actually that just proves she's really strong." Guy #1: "I don't want to go into orbit." Supergirl says, "Okay look, you're all just getting burgers and sodas." Guy #4 says, "Wow, do you have psychic powers too?" Kara sighs, "For 19 weeks straight, every week, you guys all come in and order the same thing. So yes, i'm psychic in that I remember the past." Guy #2 says, "Hey that's not psy-" He's nudged by Guy #3, "She's being sarcastic." As they start quibbling among themselves, Kara's already leaving the table. If she could get headaches, she soooo would right now. Having split up with Kara for some time now, going after her own objectives by herself, Barbara is more than ready to go back to where her only home is, and that is not quite a physical place as it is beside Kara, the only person she knows and that seems to enjoy spending time with her. It is a stormy night Valkyrie rides Pegasus, wind blowing on her hair and rain pouring down her body. With a flimsy piece of paper in hand, however, the asgardian smiles and nods to herself: it's the adress to where Kara said she would be working, and as soon as the Golden Gate bridge is visible the blonde smirks and flies down, now flying between the buildings and searching for the address. The storm that has been chasing the Valkyrie finally hits San Francisco with a thunder, and not a second too late Kara can hear the door opening, the signature bells ringing, as a female voice screams out "Wench! I need a table found for me, or something!", playful and loud. At the door stands Valkyrie, hair loose with a few braids and soaken wet, dressed in a denin skirt that ends by the middle of her thighs and a long-sleeved t-shirt with Supergirl's logo on it. Her skirt is red and her shirt, of course, is blue. To complete the set Barbara smiles widely, waggling one eyebrow at Kara. "You look totally hot.", she says to tease the teen. Kara Zor-El shakes her head and tries to not laugh at this. While she's putting her hands on the counter to keep herself composed, the four college guys start chattering excitedly. Guy #1: "Holy crap, that's Supergirl!" Guy #2: "Then who's the waitress?" Guy #4: "Dude... she's probably cosplayin', like the time you went to that club in Vegas wearing -" Guy #2 quickly says, "Dude! Ix-nay on the ostume-cay!" Guy #3: "Besides the waitress is like, superstrong and everything, remember?" Guy #1: "Well so are a lot of mutants... she's not wearing the costume though." Guy #4: "Probably because she's being a waitress?" Guy #3: "Exactly, why would Supergirl be a waitress though?" Guy #4: "Since when does Supergirl call people wenches?" Guy #2: "Oh like you know how Supergirl talks...." At which point, Kara goes over to Valkyrie, takes her by the arm and moves her over to the counter for a seat, grinning. "Nice wardrobe. I'll be off soon then we can go." Guy #3 murmurs, "Maybe the other one's Power Girl" Guy #2: "No way, Power Girl has much bigger -" Kara then calls over to the table, "You know I can hear you right?" The guys all start drinking their sodas. Kara looks over at Valkyrie, "I'm guessing you had some bad weeather on the way?" Passing by the boys Valkyrie blows them a kiss before she sits by the counter, smiling widely at her friend with a big smile on her face, a smile that turns to ashes at what Supergirl says. "Totally... and... well... I was kinda hoping to get something to eat? Because... well... I don't eat well for the All-Father knows how long... I am super starved and I was kinda counting on some... Okay, I was expecting you to kinda feed me before we went anywhere...", the girl admits with a smart smirk, and one eye closed, as if she is expects Kara to either berate her or chastise her. "I am -really- hungry...", Valkyrie repeats to greater effects before she looks down at herself and purse her lips, before shrugs a bit annoyed. "How can anyone expect a girl to, like, compare to Power Girl? I'm just asgardian, you know?", she murmurs to Kara before grinning "Besides, I totally rock a cooler costume! Right? Where are we going afterwards? I could totally go to the movies or just rent a movie... you haven't seen E.T. yet, right?" Kara Zor-El smiles and whispers, "I'll get you a buffalo burger with everything and fries. Don't worry, it's not really made from buffalos. It's just a really big burger - I asked Jim." She leans forward on the counter after getting Valkyrie a soda, hoping Asgardians don't just drink... like... mead or something. "Well I wasnt really sure if you've ever been to San Francisco before so I thought I could show you around the city, but yeah - renting a movie sounds great too, plus I could show you the house here too. And nope, never saw E.T. What's it about?" she asks before haading over to the counter to tell Jim what she's ordering for Valkyrie. Jim leans through the cook's window, "She a friend of yours? You know from..." He points up. Kara responds, "She's a friend, not from Krypton, no Jim." Jim looks over at Valkyrie, "She's a real looker." he says smiling. To which Kara responds, "And you're real married Jim." with a smile. Jim shrugs. "Hey.... I'm not too old enough to look, just not touch, kiddo." Kara just smiles a bit. "Um... if it's okay with you, take it out of my tips?" Jim responds, "You already give all your tips to the other waitresses, remember? Don't worry. Any friend of yours can get to eat on the house." Kara smiles. "Thanks." then heads back to Valkyrie, "It'll be done in just a few minutes. So... what's E.T about again? I have that... what's it called... Net-Flix." "Ohmigods, you are SUCH a life saver, Kara! Thaaaanks sooo much! YEAH!", she screams at the end, before Barbara just folds her arms over the counter and rests her head above it, as if sleepy, before she just chuckles and admits "I am so hungry I am growing even dumber...". As soon as Jim gets any close, however, Valkyrie eyes him somewhat suspiciously at first, at least until he states the bit about Kara's friends being on the house. With a genuine smile the asgardian grins widely and bends over the counter to hug the man, smooching him on the cheek, not used at all to this kind of generosity. She says nothing when she returns to her bench, but Barbara does the 'okay' sign with her hand. "Oh, I don't know... I never had Netflix but people say you can watch any movie ever on that thing... last time I rented a movie was when VHS was still out, I was a girl then! Last years have been torrents when I managed a friend's pc to watch Big Bang Theory or How I Met Your Mother!", the woman admits with smile. "Oh, and E.T. is about this cute extrare... estrate... alien, this cute alien that totally gets stranded on Earth alone! And he finds this boy name Elliot, and they become friends, and he totally doesn't feel lonely anymore! And there's somethign about government... I totally cry everytime I watch it!" Kara smiles, "You shouldnt keep calling yourself dumb. Not being a genius doesn't mean-" Then Jim comes over to bring the burger personally to he pretty woman and almost gets pulled right over the counter from Valkyrie's incredible strength when he brings Kara the buffalo burger and fries, but he seems to be enjoying getting hugged by the gorgeous asgardian. He looks at Kara with a stupid grin on his face as he oofs from the hug and the kiss on the cheek. Once let go, he murmurs to Kara, "She can eat free -any time-." Kara quirks a brow, "You're a very easy date, Jim." Kara then sits down by Valkyrie and listens as Val describes 'VHS' and 'How I Met Your Mother' - at least she understands 'Big Bang Theory' - the scientific principle, not the show. "I ... don't know what most of what you said is by the way. But I actually think the moebius strip feature of the universe is probably more likely than just a big bang. Works better with a multiversal reality paradigm." She then mentions, "Extraterrestrial? That might be interesting, all things considered." Since Kara herself is an E.T. "... you do know that if you want me to stop feeling dumb, you gotta stop making me feel dumb, right?", she smirks with some fries on her mouth, lacking some basic etiquette but making it up in tenderness, as she wraps an arm around her friend and pulls the kryptonian closer to kiss the alien in the temple. "I've missed your alien mumbo-jumbo, Kara... missed everything about you a whooooooole lot!", she smirks taking another big bite of her hamburger before groaning "OHMIGODS, when the All-Father calls me to Asgard I am totally bringing him one of these! OHMIGODS this is, like, the best food -ever-, anywhere!", the girl says without caring for subtlety. "Yeah, he's an alien just like you, but he might be -even cuter- than you! But he is not as powerful! Or as nice.", the woman keeps talking before she just leans closer to the kryptonian, resting her head on the other girl's, taking a deep sigh. "You are totally every bit of a friend as I would have asked for... you are perfect, Kara... and you make -my- life totally perfect right now! Between -finally- getting some power and having a friend... I am totally shocked to say... I don't know -what- I treasure more... I spent my -whole- life begging any god to make me super, to let me help people and be, like, not an ordinary airheaded bimbo from the interior... but you are really a contender right now. And I've known you for, like, a few weeks!". Behind the food counter, Jim is eavesdropping on this, and says to himself, 'Jim's Buffalo Burgers, Food of the Gods.' Kara starts to say "How am I making you -" then is interrupted by a kiss on the temple. Barbara's so touchy feely happy! "Well... mumbo jumbo is one of my superpowers." She listens as Valkyrie continues. She smiles. "You're a good friend too, Val. And I'm totally amazed if you say you havent had friends before. I mean, you're pretty, you're kind, you're ... really affectionate, and you have a good heart. And I do not think you're in any way a... er... airheaded bimbo." She pauses. "Plus really I'm sooooo far from perfect, you have no idea how much I mess up." She thinks, and get brainwashed, and get ridiculed for the short skirt, and almost kill all my friends by going evil. But she doesn't say that stuff, of course. Kara Zor-El reaches over to take a fry. "You mess up, I mess up, everyone messes up! It's really, not a big deal. -At all-... it's like breathing, you know? But what you do when you are not messing is totally awesome... and you make me feel, like, so great! SO, so good about myself it's friggin' ridiculous! You really appreciate me, and that's, like... you are the first to!", and then again, the asgardian hugs her friend, this time keeping her arm around the alien, rubbing her palm along Kara's arm to seek her warmth and to caress her friend. "You are one of the two best things that has ever happened to me. And I am totally going to make it count.", she smiles not to Kara, but looking at her dish before stuffing a number of fries in her mouth. "Maybe this burger is a close third!", she chuckles with her mouth full before turning to Kara, swallowing down a lot of food she should chew on first. "People always assume I am like this because I'm stupid, and I can't tell right from wrong, but I totally can. And it totally hurts, because... I get mad sometimes... sometimes I feel very, very sad... like something is gripping my heart tight... but I just smile my way through it! I mean... people assume I can't feel because I can't read good, but... maybe I was just surrounded by jerks all the time. Or maybe you are -this- special. One thing I can say, you are special to me!", Barbara says with a smile. "I feel totally safe with you." Kara Zor-El listens as she is continued to be hugged and leans against the Asgardian 'airhead' with the heart of gold. She smiles at her, "Well like I said, I don't think you're stupid." She listens more, when Valkyrie says how she can't read good. "Well." she corrects. "Well what?", the asgardian asks with a smile, before shaking Kara a bit with the arm she has around the girl "You and me we have so much to talk about! Can't you ask to leave early or something!? I am psyched about going out with you ,and hanging out again! Watch movies, talk about boys, which by the way you and I have an unfinished conversation about... being by your side is like being back at home! And we should totally get this show started!". Looking about the Asgardian stands up and bends over the counter again "HEY! JIM! JIM! Can Kara leave early tonight?! She and I totally get to catch up! Super stuff, and... the like!" Kara Zor-El shakes her head, "No I mean you can't re-" She shakes her head again and smiles. "Never mind on that." Then listens to Valkyrie some more, and nods. "Well I sort of did tell Jim I'd-" Then Barbara calls over to Jim and the the diner cook goes, "Yeah... sure. You know kiddo you can just ask, it's fine, you and your friend go do hero stuff." Kara looks embarassed. She genuinely does try to do normal stuff in the diner, even while being Kara Zor-El. "... Thanks Jim." She then looks at Valkyrie. "Well... I guess I'll just go change back into my non-work clothes and we'll be off while you um... finish your food?" She looks at the already almost empty plate. She gives Barbara a quick one-handed hug and heads into the back to change - without bothering to use superspeed. "Yeah! You go and change, and I get here and order another! You know, to take with me!", the girl says while sitting down and smilling sweetly at Jim, since she knows fully well that may be stretching, but... she is so hungry that Barbara might give it a try anyway. Tearing through what remains of her hamburger the girl seems extremely happy at having good food to eat, some things in her life reamining the same, even after the blessings of Asgardian Gods. Fortunately for Valkyrie, she's really attractive and Jim's a middle aged guy who likes that a pretty girl would flirt at him for any reason. "One more buffalo burger to go." he says, semi-hoping to get another of those hugs. Which he will never, ever, ever tell his wife about. Kara comes out a minute or so later in her street clothes and jacket and a cute hat, "All right, I'm ready to head back with you for netflix goodness and girl's night out."